Redemption
by earp
Summary: After seeing an other woman kiss Adam, Kara asks for a break to deal with her feelings. After a week, Adam takes things in his own hands and confronts Kara, hoping to repair their relationship and gain back her trust. One shot. Rated M for sex


**AN:** **This one shot actually completes chapter 7 of "The enemy within". I post it here because I don't want to change the rating of the fic. For those who read "The enemy within", this is basicaly the detailed version of Kara and Adam love scene.**

 **For those who don't read the original fic, you don't have to worry as it is disconnected from the main plot so no problem to understand. Also if it's the first time you click on my work, I'm French so I'm sorry for the possible mistakes.**

 **Don't forget to review. Any crontructive critics is appreciated. I will reply happily ;)**

The night had fallen on National City. Kara had been home for at least twenty minutes. Adam knew that because he had been pacing in front of her building for that amount of time and he could see the light through her windows. The young man looked at the bag in his hand and cursed to himself. After waiting in the cool air of the night for so long, the food was probably cold.

"Damnit." he mumbled.

Adam looked across the street and saw a chinese restaurant. He rushed to it and ordered for a second time, never letting his eyes of the lit windows for more than fifteen seconds. Everything had to be perfect and heating a take out meal in the microwave was far from perfect. So a few minutes later, with his steaming hot boxes in one hand and drinks in the other, Adam walked straight in the building, forgetting his nervousness for a brief moment. But indeed, it was brief because when the young man had Kara's door in sight, he stopped dead in his track. He hesitated for a long moment, telling himself how stupid his idea was, before shrugging off that awful lack of confidence and stepping closer to the door. Exhaling loudly to gain courage, Adam finally knocked on the white piece of wood.

The young man heard steps coming closer to him and then nothing for a few seconds. He figured the young hero inside must have used her x-ray vision and began to lose hope. But when the door cracked tentatively open, Adam looked up with anxious eyes that met a hesitant and shy gaze.

"Hi." he tried awkwardly. "Can I come in?"

Kara said nothing but stepped away to let him pass. A faint breath of relief escaped Adam's lips as he walked inside.

"I didn't know if you already ate so I brought chinese." he started putting the bags on the table, still nervous. "And your favorite drink from Noonan's." the young man added with a hopeful but still faint smile before sipping on his own drink.

But Kara was still avoiding his eyes. She was happy and excited to see him and she felt sparkles in her heart that she hadn't felt in a while but the kryptonian was also sad and a bit angry. Her resentment was still there and she needed more time to deal with it. And maybe, maybe she felt a bit guilty for spending time with Mike. Kara didn't even know why she had opened her door to Adam. She had been so surprised to see him on the other side and had done her best to hide it. So she stayed silent until Adam handed her the drink. She took it and finally, she dared to look at him.

"Thank you." she simply said before taking a sip for formalities.

Adam observed her closely. He could see she wasn't too thrilled to see him. So Adam broke the show, broke the ice. He took the drink from Kara's hand and put it down with his own on the table, all of it with anticipation and nervousness building up in his body.

"I'm a jerk, I know it. And a horrible boyfriend and I'm so sorry for what I've done, for hurting you like this. I will never speak to Emily aver again. Please Kara, please. I love you so much and I understand now how stupid I am. Please forgi-"

Adam's rant was stopped abruptly by soft lips crashing against his as a warm and inviting hand grabbed his neck. It was sudden and rushed, teeth almost crashing. Adam was fast to recover from his surprise and instantly followed Kara in her action, bringing the young woman closer by grabbing her waist. Without thinking further, the kiss deepened and, between raged breaths and moans of pleasure and relief, the two lovers made their way to Kara's room. Full of lust and impatience, Adam took off her shirt while Kara started to unbutton his pants, never breaking the kiss. The kryptonian pushed Adam forward until his knees buckled against the edge of the bed. The young man fell backward, gladly pulling Kara with him. It was only then that they stopped kissing, stopped acting. Panting, they stared at eachother intensely. A full conversation was told only through their eyes. Kara was saying I forgive you while Adam was saying thank you. She was telling how much she had missed him while he was telling how deep he loved her.

This meant so much, this was so important. This moment was all they had benn waiting for. A week only sufficed to make them realise just how much they depended on eachother, just how much they loved eachother. What they were living at the moment, that silent conversation trapped in a stare; it was a promise. There was no smiles, no grins, no smirks. Nothing. Just desire and relief.

Slowly, in contrast to their earlier fire, Adam tangled his fingers in Kara's hair, massaging her head for a second. Then, still at an incredible slow pace, he brought her face to his, closing the very few centimeters between them. Kara let herself go, forgetting everything, only acknowledging how much she needed to feel him. Their lips met in an amazingly gentle and passionate kiss. It was langourous and meaningful. Matching to their patient kiss, eyes closed the entire time, their hands wandered between their bodies like if they were exploring eachother for the first time again. Kara opened Adam's shirt and felt his torso rise and fall with passion against the tip of her fingers. Adam's hands were tracing random parterns on Kara's back, using his nails against her bare shoulders and only his fingers on her lower back, occasionally sliding on her sides and her thighs.

After long minutes spent only like this, kissing, eyes closed, discovering, Adam broke the contact and flipped them over with an incredible softness. For the first time, their eyes opened. And still without words, without smiles, they understood eachother. Adam took a moment to admire the young woman beneath him. It was just like at Noonan's, he stayed struck by the beauty of her face, her hair falling on each side of her head, and her blue eyes, like pearls of the ocean, simply looking at him. Adam lowered his head and brought his lips to the corner of her mouth. Kara didn't move, didn't breathe. A wave of air suddenly entered her lungs when the young man continued his excrutiating slow trail of kisses on her cheek, her jaw, just under her ear and down her neck to her clavicule. Kara could only close her eyes in pleasure as her head rolled backward and sank deeper into the mattress. A sigh of pleasure with a barely audible moan escaped her lips. And Adam didn't hear it, he felt it, sensing the vibrations as his lips brushed the part where Kara's throat met her bare chest. The young man, always going lower, descended his barely open mouth down her chest and between her breasts, leaving a burning sensation with the tip of his tongue that instantly turned freezing cold when his mouth wasn't covering it. When Adam met Kara's bra above the end of her sternum, his hand reached between the bed and her back, still kissing the slight depression.

Kara grabbed the sheets tightly, forcing herself not to move to let him do what he wanted to do, even if it was impossible. Because Kara knew. She knew just how much guilty Adam felt. She saw it in his eyes when he was apologising. Her lack of action wasn't selfish or opportunist. It was a sign of complete trust, something Adam desperately needed. So she tried to stay still and keep her hands away from anything that Adam was doing. Even if she wanted to pass her fingers in his hair, kiss his chest, nibble on his lower lip. But Kara knew she had done enough just by initiating all of this. She knew Adam. She knew that actions were more important than words, especially with him. So she let him, allowed him to redeem himself because if Adam couldn't see how much she trusted him, he wouldn't be comfortable around her.

Kara's breath had become deeper, more intense. And when, with expert fingers, Adam unclasped her bra and freed her breasts, letting them feel the cold air surrounding the lusty atmosphere, when the young man grabbed her right one and placed his mouth on the other, when his tongue started to form hot circles around her nipple, when his lips sucked ever so gently while he squeezed tenderly, Kara melted. A moan made its way through her lips as no effort were made to hide it. The young woman couldn't remember being so arroused in her life. And Adam felt it and found himself in the same position. He surely wasn't about to stop now.

Coming to Kara's apartment, he hadn't expected to go that far with her at all. He had been ready for a talk, some cries and an awkwardly shared dinner with maybe, maybe a good night kiss at the end; but surely not what was happening right now. Adam couldn't believe that just minutes ago, he was a nervous mess ready to bury himself alive if Kara wouldn't forgive him. But she did. And now, he was determined to install this forgivness deep within her, to earn it, and to honor her like never before. Adam couldn't be more thankful. What would've happened if she hadn't accepted to see him, if she had refused to let him talk? But that was a question for later. Right now, Adam was lost in the moment and he could only imagine that Kara was too.

Adam continued his celebration, still slowly, still patient. He felt Kara parting her legs so he took the occasion and abandonned her right breast to slide his now free hand down her thigh. The urge to get rid of her jeans made him almost lose his bearings. But he resisted and continued. Lifting Kara's leg, Adam caressed inside until his fingers reached where the young woman needed him the most. Caressing upward, he finally found the fly and got rid of that layer of clothing. In the meantime time, he did the same for his pants. They were now equals. The young man passed his fingers on Kara's wet panties and finally, his mouth left her breast to take care of an other area. Kara knew what was going to happen and arched back in anticipation. She shut her eyes even tighter when she felt Adam's lips coming dangerously closer as both of his hands gripped the hem of her underwears. And soon, the cool sensation on her naked skin was replaced by an intense, consuming feeling. Adam placed a kiss on the bundle of nerve and an other slightly lower, already tasting the wetness. For a split second, he dared to look up. And what he saw brought the faintest smile on his face. He saw Kara, head buried deep in the mattress, eyes closed, lips slightly parted, her chest rising high and her hands white from gripping the sheets so tightly. The young man went back to his primer task and eventually placed his mouth fully on Kara's clit. The breath that was drawn from her was more than enough to encourage Adam. Diverse circles and gentle suctions were made and it rendered Kara crazy. She didn't think it was possible but her breathing became even more heratic. Her hands let the sheets loose for the first time and one came resting on her stomach as she squeezed her breast with the other.

After a few minutes, Adam slid his hands behind Kara's thighs and brought her knees up. Then, he secured her hips with one and reached for the young woman's hand with the other. Their fingers entertwined firmly and at the same time, Adam slid his tongue inside Kara. This drew a loud moan out of her lips. Licking and sucking harder, Adam felt Kara's wall crumble under his touch. Bringing his attention back to her clit, the young man applied more pressure and fastened the movement of his tongue. This was all Kara needed to come undone. Her moans and cries intensified within seconds and her hips began to shake until her breath caught in her thoat and the ultimate release flooded her with white hot satisfaction. Her vision became blury, a cry of pleasure escaped her lips and suddenly she was able to breathe and move again. Her back touched the bed again and her panted breaths were intersected by occasional cries when secondary waves would travel from her center to her legs and up to her stomach. Adam slowed the pace and eventually stopped with a kiss on Kara's sex. Finally, Kara opened her eyes only to find a pair of wet lips coming her way. Without hesitation and still regaining her bearings, Kara captured the lips with hers, tasting herself. She finally allowed herself to touch her lover. Both of her hands slid down his back going under his boxer shorts, and up to his shoulders. She moaned softly against Adam's mouth as his hands still wandered between her legs. The young man wasn't finished apparently.

Well decided to make this an incredible night, Adam slipped two fingers between Kara's folds. Her hips buckled under his touch and quickly began to follow the rhythm of his fingers. But she wanted more and Adam too. So when Kara pushed down the hem of his shorts, Adam finished the motion, rending them completely naked. Gently, Adam entered Kara and couldn't help but moan. He began to move between her thighs, still keeping their lips together. With a slow but firm pace, he kept going in and out, lowering his head to kiss her jaw at the same time. They continued their slow dance for a few minutes, enjoying the contact, the pressure, the union. But when Kara placed her hands on Adam's butt and pushed him deeper into her, the young man responded instantly, accelerating the thrusts. Once again, breaths became hard and sharp but this time Kara wasn't alone. Adam straightened to have a better grip. Their eyes met and kept staring, sharing a connection, a sensation. And Adam quickened the pace once again, bringing them both closer to ultimate pleasure. However as he did so, his movements became less precise, even if he felt, no, he knew, he was close to release. But Adam wanted to make this esclusively about Kara and give her as much pleasure as possible. So, stopping his motion for a quick second, placing his hands behind her back, he brought Kara forward. They were now both sitting on the bed, tangled and sweaty. Adam's member slid deeper into Kara and it felt ecstatic for both of them. Kara moved her hips in circles for a few seconds before leaning backward, supporting herself with her arms, and moving her hips up and down. They were both very close, too close to climax, especially Adam. Waiting for the last moment, knowing very well that in the heat of passion they hadn't used protection, Adam retreated and came a second later with the help of his hand. The white hot substance was projected on Kara's stomach. The young woman watched with satisfaction as Adam orgasmed in front of her, remembering once again how awesome he was, even thinking about protection in moments like these.

And for the first time, Kara smiled. It was genuine, full of love, desire and tenderness. Adam did the same as he caught her blue eyes. Still slightly panting, the young man laid next to the kryptonian. They stayed on their back, looking at each other in silence, without a word. Just smiles.

And everything was forgotten because it didn't matter anymore. They were together, in the most intimate position a couple could be, happy. Sure they would have to talk further later, especially Kara. They had to tell eachother everything in order to be equals, to get a fresh start and be together. But right now Kara wasn't thinking about it. Her mind was transfixed by the handsome man next to her, lying on the covers. After a long minute, she broke her stare and placed her head on his chest, resting one hand on his stomach. Adam instinctively wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I love you." Kara whispered.

It was simple. It was sincere. It actually surprised the young woman because of how sure and steady her voice sounded. But it was more than enough for Adam who sighed in relief and contempt as he squeezed Kara closer.


End file.
